One Last Chance
by TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm
Summary: Rose had an ordinary life in the parallel world, well as ordinary as it could get. But what will happen when she hears River's call for help when The Doctor is dying? Will she risk everything to save him again? 11xRose
1. Chapter 1

**Huge thanks to my amazing Beta! This is the prologue, sorry its short!**

* * *

Rose Tyler.

The Defender of the Universe.

The Valiant Child.

The Bad Wolf.

The girl who was stuck with a mountain of paperwork.

Her eyes found the ceiling very interesting out of sheer boredom. Sure, she's High Command of Torchwood London, but that didn't mean it was all fun and games. She fixed this Torchwood, helping aliens instead of killing them.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she walked out of her office for some much-needed coffee. It must have been two in the morning, and no one else was around. She didn't have a home, not anymore. Staggering back to her office, she sipped at the hot contents. Rose sat down at her desk, blinking repeatedly, as if it would make the paperwork anymore interesting.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a few seconds.' She thought.

Laying her head down on the table, she dozed off.

* * *

"Rose." A male voice called out.

Rose shifted, thinking it was only her imagination.

"Rose." Someone started to shake her shoulder.

Groaning, she flipped her head the other way.

"ROSE!" The person gave her a good shove, and she jolted upright.

"W-What?" Her half open eyes squinted at the person it front of her.

"Did you fall asleep here, again?" He laughed, and handed her another cup of coffee.

She grumbled taking it, the smell already waking her up.

"Not at all, just… I was just testing the table for…" Her mind went blank, and she took a sip. "Checking it for microscopic aliens…" She knocked on the table, to convince the young man looking at her that it was true. "All good." She said sheepishly.

"Rose, you may be my cousin and my boss," He smirked. "But you can't fool me. Come on, we got some readings you should look at."

"Yeah Alex… sure thing." She shook her head, as she watched him walk out.

That was a lie. They weren't cousins, not even close. Rose was his great, great Aunt. She had lived for so long, and she didn't look a day over twenty one. Moaning as she stood up, she stretched the cricks out of her body from sleeping on the table… again.

She opened her drawer, and pulled out another set of clothes. This happens quite a lot. After replacing her now wrinkled clothes with new ones fixing her makeup, and redoing her hair she stepped out of her office. The talking ceased for a moment into more quiet whispers, odd looks being pointed her way before they returned to their work. Rose knew it wasn't a secret that she wasn't aging, and soon she would have to go off the radar for a while, again. Walking over to a tall man, who had just been her office, she stood next to him.

"Alight Alex, what have we got?" Rose looked at the computer.

"Some major rift activity-"

"That rift is in Cardiff, let them handle it." She cut in and started to walk off.

"We believe it has something to do with the parallel world!" He called out to her.

She turned back and strode towards him.

"What is it?" She looked anxious.

"A message. Seems that the walls of the universe are breaking down, like all of time is happening at once. Over in the other universe, I mean."

"What is the message?" She was bouncing on her toes, trying to not get her hopes up.

"The Doctor is dying. Please, please help."

* * *

**Please review, they motivate me to write! See you all next chapter ;D****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks to my amazing Beta :) Flashbacks are in _italics_. **

* * *

Rose blinked, the words trying to wriggle their way in.

Alex shuffled on his feet. "Rose?" Alex waved a hand in front of her face.

Rose blinked hard, coming back into reality.

"Sorry?"

"The message… what is it?"

"Pull out the dimension cannon." Rose ordered, ignoring the question.

"The what?"

"The dimension cannon." She said slowly, and more clearly.

An older woman lifted her head up, shocked. Obviously having knowledge of what Rose was referring to, stepped in.

"Ma'am, the dimension cannon has been locked away by the order of-"

"Yes, I'm very well aware of who did it and why he did it." Rose growled out. "But right now you are under _my _orders, and you listen to me!"

People began to direct their attention to the commotion.

"It is not to be pulled out under any circumstances!"

"I don't care."

"He locked it away for a reason, over two _hundred_ years ago. It is to remained locked up until-"

Rose had had _enough_.

"By the order of _Bad Wolf_, I command you to unlock the dimension cannon!" She screamed, and the people who weren't already looking stopped and stared at her. Bad Wolf was a code, a code that was never to be used.

A code that was created from the day that Rose dreaded to remember.

A code created by _him_.

Rose charged into her office, and pulled a sonic gun out of her desk drawer.

"Rose?" Alex chased in after her.

"What?" She spat out through her clenched jaw, and she pulled the trigger shattering a tile.

"What are you doing?"

She grunted as she knelt down to the tile, using the butt of her gun to break the bit of the tile that still remained stuck.

"I am going back."

"Back where?"

"Back to my original universe."

Alex took a step back. "Are you… are you alien?"

She gave a breathless laugh. "Don't think so."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

After finally clearing up the rest of the tile, she came upon a safe. Turning the dial this way and that, entering the code in, it screeched open and had a stale smell, she began to remove the contents. A vortex manipulator, a sonic screwdriver he had put together, documents for the parallel world, and an old picture.

A very old picture of _them._

It was from their wedding day, The Doctor grinning widely at Rose as she grinned back. Too distracted to take a simple picture with the rest of her family as Pete and Jackie stood behind The Doctor and Rose, smiling for the camera with little Tony.

"What's that?" Alex asked peering over her shoulder.

Rose looked upon the picture sadly, caressing it. "Could you leave me alone for a minute?" She asked quietly.

He didn't leave.

"Get out!" Rose shrieked at him, and shuffled out of the room hastily.

She sighed and flipped the picture over, 'Enter code 10.5 on VM' was written in sloppy handwriting with a small smiley face. She picked up the vortex manipulator and stroked it lightly, small memories of The Doctor complaining about how it was a stupid way of transport made her smile softly. Flicking the switch, the vortex manipulator sparked and started to light up. Rose typed in the instructions and a hologram appeared.

Her eyes widened.

It was _him. _

"Rose if you are watching this then I am…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not around anymore." He gave a cough and shuffled on his feet. "We talked about this recently actually. Now that you have finally pulled yourself out of grief enough to… find him. Remember go find the actual Doctor, Rose. Oh," he gave a grin. "Remember that I love you. Always have, always will." His grin faded away as he shifted his weight between his left and right foot. "I don't know what happened to you, I can't figure out why you're not aging. I know… Rose Tyler you are as beautiful as the day I took your hand and said run. But do this for me Rose. Have a fantastic life. You were, no wait…" He paused grinning once more. "You _are_ fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I." He gave his signature smile, and the projection flickered for a moment, before disappearing all together.

Rose had been stroking the ring on her finger throughout his whole speech, she wiped the tears away that had spilled over her cheeks and stepped out of the office, she gave an astonished laugh to see the dimension cannon being rolled into the room.

"How is it doing?" Rose placed her hand on it; old memories of using it so long ago filled her mind.

"It's functioning." A scientist spoke almost unconsciously, fiddling with some wires that were exposed.

"What about the crack we detected, is it big enough?"

"The crack is widening as we speak. If the dimension cannon is functioning, then we can use it successfully."

Alex came jogging up to her.

"Rose, what the hell are you thinking?" He almost shouted at her.

"What?"

"This thing can kill you."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It_ could_."

He grabbed onto Rose's arms, shaking her slightly. "I won't let you do this!" Alex was worried, Rose was all he had left since she had taken him in when he joined Torchwood. His distant cousin was more accepting of his career choices than his parents, who had turned him away at the discovery of his life with Torchwood.

Rose tore herself away from him, looking upon the young man coldly. "It's not your choice." She said sternly, authority held in her voice.

"Please." He gripped onto her shoulders again, and looked into her eyes, begging.

"I am still going. I am going back home."

"What is going on? Tell me."

"I can't…" She ripped away from him, and ran out of the building.

Rose sauntered around, observing the zeppelins. Nothing much had changed since she first arrived. She walked down the street with her hands in her pockets, and remembered her life a long time ago.

* * *

"_Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose asked casually, seeing The Doctor examining something._

"_Oh, nothing…" He hid the object in his hand stuffing it in his pocket. "What are you up to?" _

"_Doctor." She walked closer to him, a suspicious look in her eye. _

_He clenched the object in his hand, and held it high above his head. _

"_That's not fair!" She jumped trying to grasp his hand, but he just watched, smirking, as she tried and failed. "Doctor, it's not fair you are 185 and I'm 165!" She put her pouty face on, and he just smiled in triumph. _

_Rose cracked a mischievous grin, The Doctor seeing this, frowned. _

_Rose took advantage of his arm way up in the air, and began to tickle him. The Doctor's arm came flying down, and Rose continued to tickle him. He giggled and screamed at her, trying to get away, but she just chased after him. When she got close enough, Rose jumped causing them both to come crashing to the ground. _

"_Rose!" The Doctor tried to get up, but she just pinned his arms down. _

"_Yes?" Her blonde locks tickled his face. _

"_I am trying to ignore what an intimate position we are in…"_

_She put her lips dangerously close to his mouth. "Is that a problem?"_

_He could feel her hot breath on his skin, sending shivers up his spine. _

"_For you, yes. Yes it is." He turned his gaze to the ceiling, instead of her alluring dark hazel eyes. _

"_Then tell me," she leaned down to his ear. "What are you hiding?" Her voice made small bumps crawl across his skin, as he tried to divert his thoughts to something else other than her. _

"_Rose, you are incredibly distracting." The Doctor tried to scoot away, but Rose tightened her grip. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry." She leaned down some more and began to kiss his neck. _

"_R-Rose. Pl-Please." The Doctor shuddered._

_She moaned something, and The Doctor took the bait. _

"_Will you… will you marry me?" He whispered, and Rose paused and lifted her head up. _

_Gazing into his eyes, she squinted hers. _

"_Come again?" _

"_Will you marry me?" He pulled his hand away from her grasp that had now loosened, and held up the ring._

"_Yes. Yes, you daft half alien." She crashed her lips into his, and the rest of the night was history._

* * *

A tear escaped Rose's eye, and she wiped it away quickly. Sitting down on bench, she put her head in her hands. That was so long ago, but still so fresh in her mind.

Alex came around the corner, to see Rose's head in her hands. She was acting so strange, and he didn't know why. Slowly he walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the bench.

He was silent for a moment before turning to her. "So… do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Rose took her head out of her hands, and stared at him.

"You don't want to know."

"Rose."

"It's… complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it."

Rose sighed and bit the inside of her cheek.

"How old do you think I am?"

He scoffed. "You're twenty-nine, and I'm twenty-eight, it's quite easy to remember." He gave a chortle at his friend's silly question.

"You're wrong." She muttered as she stared at the sidewalk.

"Rose, I have known you for a long time. You are twenty-"

"I'm two hundred and fourteen years old." Rose grumbled, cutting him off.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, and leaned closer. "Huh?"

She sighed. "I'm not your cousin, Alex. I'm your great, great Aunt. I am _the_ Rose Tyler. The Bad Wolf."

* * *

**Sorry it is a bit on the short side, (hopefully) the next chapter will be longer. ****Reviews are most welcome, and they motivate me to write! Suggestions are also welcome, I am always open to new ideas. So let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next chapter ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my amazing Beta :D**

* * *

Alex gaped at her, hoping that this was some sort of sick joke. But by Rose's expression, he could tell she was serious. Her eyes were blank, no longer filled with purpose.

"I traveled with The Doctor when I was nineteen, and I fell in love with him. We were separated, then reunited to save the world. When he sent me back, he gave me a human copy of himself so we could grow old together. So we could have forever," She twisted the ring on her finger, and her gaze shifted to the tree across the street. "Except… I wasn't aging. I still don't age. We fell in love, The Human Doctor and I. He gave me his forever, but I couldn't give him mine." Rose rubbed her eyes, trying to keep the tears away. "Before he died, he told me to find him. Find the Time Lord Doctor. He told me again in a message." Chocking on a sob, Rose continued. "His last words were 'allons-y'."

Clutching her sides, tears silently fell down her cheeks. Alex just stared at her, digesting the information he had just been told. Slowly he put his arm on her shoulder, and gave her a tight, reassuring smile.

"That's…"

"Yeah," Rose laughed out, when he couldn't finish his sentence. "I watched you grow up from a distance, 'cause I had to go off the radar for a while. "

"You will find him again."

"I hope. The dimension cannon is tricky, I could end up anywhere."

"I don't suppose that changes your mind?"

"Not really. I haven't seen any cracks since he dropped me off on Bad Wolf Bay, this is my one last chance."

"As much as I don't want to see you go," He gave her a sad smile. "I fully support you."

"Thank you."

They both stood up, and walked back to Torchwood.

"So… what about my parents? Do they know?"

"No. They think that I am some distant cousin, trying to get my hands on the Tyler estate and all the money."

"But it really does belong to you."

"I got tired of it, and I just left. I don't need people helping me all the time, I can help myself. And honestly, it does belong to you."

"But-"

"Your parents can't keep it from you. I have the documents, you can fight to get it back."

"Rose-"

"It's the least I can do, after the hell I've put you through."

"Thanks." He grabbed her hand, and smiled at her.

"Call it an early Christmas present, from your great, great Aunt."

"You're so old."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, then pretended to walk with a cane. Hunching her back, she shortened her steps and clutched onto Alex for support, mocking as an elder complaining about her hip and back.

"Very funny." He laughed at her.

She stood upright, and began to walk normally.

"Will you tell me an adventure? That you had with The Doctor… The Time Lord Doctor?"

"Well," She dragged out, just like him. "Once upon a time, there was this lady in the telly…" Rose told him the whole story of the wire, and she was finished by the time they arrived at Torchwood.

Both of them walked into the main room, and Rose walked over to the cannon.

"What about now?" She asked impatiently.

"It is having trouble locking onto him." A scientist was messing with the monitor.

"He has got two hearts, a respiratory bypass system, a time traveling machine, and some really great hair, he is a bit unique, shouldn't take long to find."

The lady stared at Rose for a minute before continuing to type in codes, and the dimension cannon started to hum even louder.

"What about the crack, how is that doing?"

"It has grown in size, we believe that it is the right time."

Rose nodded, then ran over into her office. Searching through drawers, she came across the documents for Alex, and a bigger on the inside bag with all the things she would need.

Stepping out into the main room, she met her great, great nephew's gaze.

"Come here." Opening her arms wide, Alex greatly accepted her hug.

"Now, you be good. Don't let them start hurting any aliens, or doing things they shouldn't. Destroy any form of time travel they find, and don't go messing with history." Rose pulled away from him, tears stinging in her eyes.

All Alex could do was nod, and bite his quivering lip.

"You'll be alright." Rose planted a kiss on his forehead, and smiled at him.

"Y…Yeah. And you – you stay out of trouble. Don't go poking your head in things." Alex kissed her cheek, and Rose gave him a sloppy two-fingered salute.

"Here," She handed him a folder. "This will get you back the Tyler estate and the money."

"Thank you, for everything." He pulled her in for one last hug, and watched her walk over to the cannon.

Rose typed in some information on the machine, and it sparked. A ray shot out of the metal, causing a crack to form in the wall. The cannon was locking onto different versions of The Doctor in different points of his life. She sighed and picked up the yellow button that corresponded with the larger machine. With one last glance at Alex, she pressed the device.

A loud crack of lightening engulfed Rose, and then she was gone.

* * *

**Sorry this is short! But I can't resist a cliffhanger... Anyways I want to thank you all for all of your support! It means the world to me. Reviews are most welcome, they motivate me to write! I am going to try and get the next chapter up soon *hint hint... motivational reviews...* 'cause this one is so short (again sorry). See you all next chapter ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you guys I would update soon! Also thanks to my fantastic Beta, she makes this story a billion times better :D**

* * *

Rose felt every atom of her existence being ripped from her body. They flew through the air, scattered within the ray shooting her across the parallel world. The never ending fire burned through her cells, searing them to the core. After what felt like a million years they started to come back together. Hopefully, forming Rose Tyler.

With another loud crack of lightening, Rose's face met wet sand. After laying there for a minute and realizing she was alive, a gunshot made her jump.

Slowly lifting her pounding head, her dark hazel eyes blinked the sand away. In the distance, she could make out a glowing figure. Staggering to her feet, she squinted, willing her eyes to focus. The glowing looked so familiar, so similar to The…

Her eyes widened as her vision focused, and she recognized it. Regeneration.

A second gunshot fired, and made the figure collapse.

"DOCTOR!" Rose cried, and willed her feet to run.

Someone was firing at the spacesuit that shot _him._ She didn't care. Rose ran faster, making to the other side of the beach as fast as she could. Coming around the corner, she almost wiped out. Dropping to her knees, she came to a skidding stop, sending sand everywhere. With tears in her eyes, she crawled over to the body, ignoring the people shouting at her. Pushing past a ginger girl, Rose cupped his face with her hands.

"No… no. Not again. Come on, surprise me this time. Please!" Tears ran down her face, stained in mascara. "Forever, yeah? You promised me forever."

Her shoulder was tugged back by a woman with big curly hair.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman demanded from Rose, her tone angry with grief.

"What? Who are you?" She stuttered out.

"I am River Song." Her gaze shifted to The Doctor, and then back to Rose. "How do you know him?"

"How do _you_ know him?" Rose challenged.

River leaned down to Rose's ear, and spoke _very _clearly but quietly.

"I. Am. His. Wife." She pulled away, her face stern. "Now who are you?"

Rose blinked, not expecting that connection. Her heart broke slightly, and she couldn't take her eyes off of the woman. The Doctor had gotten married? Rose swallowed down the lump in her throat, trying to form words.

"I used to, uh," She shook her head, trying to ignore her shattering heart. The Doctor didn't love her. Not anymore. "I used to travel with him."

"Prove it." River muttered angrily, as Amy was with The Doctor begging him to get up.

Rose thought a moment and then began to rattle off information. "His 'borrowed' TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. He is the last of the Time Lords from the last Great Time War. Uh…" Rose frowned, and her eyes lit up with remembrance. "Oh, I have a key to the TARDIS!" She pulled the chain from around her neck and handed it to River.

There was a moment, but River still looked upon the woman with doubt.

"Oh dear…" Rose tugged at her hair in frustration. "Listen I don't know how to prove it to you, I really did. My name is Rose, Rose Tyler and I travelled with The Doctor a while ago."

River's face softened at hearing the woman's name.

"Oh, Rose Tyler."

"You know my name?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"I'm his wife," she muttered. "He tells me everything, he told me about all his companions."

Rose heart broke a little more and nodded, she scooted back to him.

"Bowties are cool." She whispered, stroking the fabric, remembering the time she told him bowties are cool. She let out a heart broken laugh, as a tear slipped down her face. "Nice chin… I don't know what's worse. Big ears or ginormous chin…" Her fingers brushed against his chin, hoping he would slap her hand away, and defend his facial features.

But he never did.

"He said you would need this." A man came up, and set down a red can.

"Gasoline?" The man with the big nose stared at it in confusion.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle, even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here or anywhere." River sadly spoke.

The ginger girl took his face in her hands.

"Come on, wake up! You stupid, bloody idiot." She put her head against his chest. "What do we do Rory?"

"We're his friends." River glanced to Rose, who was clenching her jaw. "We do what The Doctor's friends always do…" She picked up the gasoline can. "As we're told."

Rose shook her head, not believing it.

"I was too late…" She mumbled.

"There's a boat," Rory took a couple of steps forward. "If we're going to do this, let's do it properly."

Rory picked up the man in tweed; he struggled along with the dead weight and hoisted his body in the boat. Rose gently kissed his forehead, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Forever." She whispered.

Regretfully, they poured the gasoline over the man wearing suspenders. Rose in the mean time walked back up the beach to retrieve her bag, once there she pulled out a box of matches. Not any box. She got it with the tenth him, on some planet. She never used them, until now. Walking back down the beach with the bag then out into the water with Rory, she struck the little piece of wood against the box's side, causing it to catch. With one last look at his new face, she cringed. The fire burned across the alien wood too fast, and she had to throw it into the lake. Pulling out another match, she lit it again, and tossed it into the boat. The fire caught, and Rory pushed it out even further.

Rory walked out of the water first, and back to the ginger.

Rose stood there, and watched the boat burn. The wood splintered as the fire raced across it. She stared at it in disbelief, not wanting to accept he was gone. He's The Doctor and he was always okay. But not this time.

Slowly she walked out of the water, and everyone was staring at her. The man that brought the gas can was walking away, but everyone else waited for her.

"Who are you?" Rory finally asked, for both him and his wife.

"I'm Rose, I use to travel with The Doctor." Rose informed, looking back out to the fire that was now burning in the center of the body of water.

"Then, how'd you get here?" The women with red hair asked her, recalling the flash of lightning from before.

"I um… I-"

"How?" She grabbed Rose by her shoulders, and Rose's eyes widened.

"Amy," River pulled her back. "Don't take it out on her, it's not her fault."

"But I bet it is. I bet it's her fault, she probably never even traveled with him."

"She did travel with him," River looked into Amy's eyes. "And she did not cause this."

"How did you get here anyway?" Rory turned to her.

"I – I got a message."

River lifted up a blue envelope, and raised her eyebrows.

"No, a different message."

"What? What is it?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"I don't think I can say. Sorry."

Amy was about to say something, but River put a hand on her shoulder.

"Timelines. She can't."

"What do we do now?" Rory looked to River for the answer.

River didn't answer; instead she started walking back to the car. The red car that the man in the Stetson was laying on just under an hour ago.

Rose watched them go, and then Amy turned around.

"Come on."

Rose's feet moved, but her mind was wondering. Hauling her bag over her shoulder and making her way over to the car, she paused. Following a noise she heard, Rose saw a tall figure in the distance.

"Rose?" River snapped her out of it.

"Yeah, sorry." She climbed into the car, and then looked back to where the figure should have been, but it was gone.

Arriving back at the café, River, Amy, and Rory went inside. Rose stayed outside telling them that she should go, she wasn't needed in the end. Leaning against the car, she watched them converse. Slowly she started to walk away. She was going to run, as fast as she could. Run for the stars, because that is what he would have done.

* * *

River picked up the blue envelope on the table, and spun back around to her parents.

"The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?"

"Uh, your friends, people you trust." Rory looked to River.

"Number one," She held up a TARDIS blue envelope. "Who did The Doctor trust the most?"

The door opened behind them, and the man that had just died stepped out.

"This is cold," River stared at him. "Even by your standards, this is cold."

"Or 'Hello', as people used to say." He held a straw in his hand.

"Doctor?" Amy eyed him over, not believing he was there.

"Just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz."

Amy circled him, holding onto his precious bowtie.

"You're okay. How can you be okay?"

"Hey, of course I'm-" He hugged Amy, then stopped midsentence.

"Doctor?" Rory saw the expression on his face.

The Doctor pulled away from Amy, and stared at the wall behind the others.

"Doctor?" Rory tried again, and poked him.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Amy looked him over, checking for any injuries.

"Doctor!" River slapped him, his head swiveled but he looked straight back at the wall.

Amy spun around first, then Rory, then River to see what was making The Doctor act this way.

A sign.

A big luminescent, neon light up sign.

A big sign, forming big words.

'BAD WOLF'

The Doctor started breathing again, heavily. He rushed outside, looking up and down the road frantically only to see blonde hair in the distance.

For a moment he was frozen before his feet started moving quickly under him, racing to _her._

"Rose!" He screamed.

* * *

**So I hope you all don't hate me... I am not evil, I promise. Well... Haha, so anyways I would love to know what you all think! Reviews motivate me to write, and I value your opinion. Also thanks for all the support (follows, favorites, _reviews_), it means the world to me! See you all next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my amazing Beta! **

* * *

That was it. Rose Tyler, just walking away. Walking away from the thing she risked everything for. The Doctor didn't need her. Hell, he wasn't even alive. She came all this way for nothing. Rose pulled out her mobile, and scrolled through the contacts. Coming across a familiar name, she hit the call button.

"Captain Jack Harkness," a voice came from the other end.

"Stop it," Rose laughed.

"Rose?"

"Yeah – Yeah it's me. What are the coordinates to the Torchwood hub? I… um… long story…"

"Its-"

"Rose!" A voice came from far away.

She paused, and then kept going. _It isn't there,_ she thought to herself, _just keep walking. _

"Rose!" The voice echoed again.

Rose kept walking faster, it was her imagination. No one was calling her name.

It reached her ears one more time, and she knew.

"I'll call you back." She hung up on Jack, and finally stopped walking.

Slowly she twisted around, and then she was tackled to the ground. Looking up, a pair of green eyes met hers.

"Well, you've changed, clingy now are you?" She raised her eyebrows at him, taking in his new face.

"Rose…" he whispered, taking in every inch of his face.

"Hello," she grinned broadly at him.

"Hello," he smiled back, and both of them just stared at each other.

"Doctor?" Came a voice from behind them, and he spun his head around.

"Oh, right, hello," his cheeks turned red, as he realized what an intimate position he was in with Rose.

Clumsily he stood up, and offered his hand to Rose. She took it, and he hoisted her up. Standing up straight, she dusted her jeans off, and saw River staring at her. She put a finger to her lips, and Rose gave a slight nod. Turning back to The Doctor, her eyes absorbed every inch of him and vice versa.

"You look…" She shook her head, and looked into his eyes. They were the same, filled with sorrow and wonder.

"I know," he turned his head away.

"Doctor," Amy walked right next to him. "Who is this?"

"Ah," he smiled. "Meet Rose Tyler. Former companion of mine, I-" his voice caught in his throat, as if he never meant to say that part. "I missed you." He covered up quickly.

"I missed you too," her signature smile creased her lips.

The Doctor's smile faltered and he frowned, pointing at her. "Wait hold on," he cast his eyes over her, then circled her. "You shouldn't be here. How? What? W-"

"Long story…" Rose chewed her lip.

He raised his invisible eyebrows, expecting an answer.

"Dimension cannon," she avoided his gaze, knowing what was brewing inside of his mind.

"When was the last time you saw me?" He began to panic, thinking this Rose was meant to be in his past.

"Bad Wolf Bay, you left me with… you."

"Oh…" He breathed a sigh of relief, then he was overcome with worry. "Rose," he spoke sternly, as if his voice would overpower her. "That was completely stupid. Do you know how dangerous that was? You can't just keep ripping holes in the walls of the universe!"

"I know!" She shouted back at him, tired and frustrated. "But I had to come anyway."

"What about the clone," the Doctor avoided her eyes. "What happened between…?" His voice trailed off.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you," she cleared her throat, knowing what was coming next. "The original you." Rose clarified.

"How-"

"I am two hundred and fourteen years old, and I couldn't have forever." Her eyes filled with small tears, but she blinked them back, refusing to let them fall.

The Doctor looked taken back, like someone had just punched him in the chest, or stabbed his hearts. Rose saw his reaction, and readjusted his bag over her shoulder. Looking over tweed clad Doctor one more time, she spun on her heels and began to walk in the other direction.

Amy saw the expression on the raggedy man's face, and ran to catch up with Rose.

"Wait!" Amy called to the blonde, who just picked up the pace.

Rose lengthened her small stride, and was walking to who knows where. This was a bad idea to begin with, even worse to let him know her age.

"Rose," Amy ran in front of her, blocking her path. "Please."

"He clearly doesn't need me anymore, he has got you, River, and Rory," she gestured over her shoulder.

"But, Rose look at him," glancing behind her shoulder, Amy hoped Rose would see what she had done to him. Still, she refused to look back.

"Amelia Pond-"

"How do you know my name?" Her green eyes squinted in confusion, and maybe fear.

Rose stepped to the side, and began to walk again. Faster and faster, until she was running. The tears that had been building up for many years, finally found a way out. This wasn't mourning the previously dead Doctor, this was crying for everything she had lost.

Her Doctor.

Mum.

Tony.

Pete.

Alex.

And… The Doctor.

Rose didn't know where she was running; she just knew that she was going somewhere. Anywhere. She might not have a TARDIS, but she could still run faster than The Doctor. Because that was the one thing she was better at then him, the one thing that changed her whole life.

One word full of so much meaning.

Run.

And that's exactly what she was doing, but she had also been doing that for the past one hundred and seventy years give or take a few. Her legs started to burn, and her lungs were rapidly dispensing oxygen to the rest of her body. Sweat began to be confused as tears, and she thought that she could hear her name in the _very far_ distance.

But that's the thing; she didn't know why she was running. Rose Tyler was abandoning everything she wanted by running away, she had nothing to be afraid of, nothing left to lose.

She began to stumble to a stop when her legs began to trip over themselves.

Resting her hands on her knees, she heaved to catch her breath. A familiar whooshing sound caused the wind to pick up, making her blonde hair stick to her face. The doors creaked open, and a man in a bowtie leaned out with a small smile, offering her his hand.

"Space, 1969?"

Rose's face changed due to her astonishment. She thought he wouldn't want her anymore, that's the reason she _thought_ she was running.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she placed her hand in his, and he led her into the ship. Her jacket sleeve shifted when moving up the stairs, and Rose jerked her hand away, something catching her attention.

Three black tally marks.

* * *

**Am I evil? Bahaha... I love all of the support (follows, favorties, _reviews_), it means so much to me! Reviews motivate me to write, I value your opinion :) So anyways I will try and update soon, but I am super busy. Do not panic, I will update eventually. In the meantime feel free to occupy your days reading my other fics (what is the harm in advertising?) :3 See you all next chapter ;D**


End file.
